outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (DC Extended Universe)
|-|Base= |-|Armor= Summary Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises, and a costumed and armored vigilante operating in Gotham City known as Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce ultimately became the fearsome vigilante Batman as an adult, beginning his crime fighting career over a decade before the alien invasion of General Zod. Through those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the extreme psychopath Joker. He also mentored his ward and partner vigilante Jason Todd (known as "Robin"), though the latter was eventually killed by the Joker. Two years after witnessing the Black Zero Event, Batman grew increasingly wary of the alien hero Superman, and the two would initially fiercely battle one another (mainly due to manipulation). However, they would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down Lex Luthor's unleashed bloodthirsty monster, Doomsday. With Superman seemingly killed by the dying monster, Batman and Wonder Woman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, Bat of Gotham, Gotham Bat, Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight Origin: DC Extended Universe (Debuted in Batman V Superman) Gender: Male Age: Born in 1973, 43-44 as of JL Classification: Human, Superhero, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius level intellect, immense skill in martial arts, various gadgets/weapons he is extremely skilled with, Status Effect Inducement and Explosion Manipulation via equipment, and Master Interrogator, Strong Willpower (but not manipulation), Expert Leader, Expert Social Intuit, Expert Deceiver, Expert Detective, Expert Criminologist, Vehicular Mastery, Expert Businessman, Expert Networker, Expert Horserider (show when he rides a horse in Iceland), Multilingualism (speaks fluent Russian and understands Icelandic) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought Parademons, which are capable of knocking out Wonder Woman) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Dodged Doomsday's attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Ripped apart Firefly's metallic wings with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several meters with equipment Standard Equipment: * Standard Batsuit: Highly durable Kevlar-titanium weave protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for Batman's lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, and is also fireproof. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce Wayne. The cowl and neck appear to be equally durable, as a criminal's knife only made sparks when it was brutally struck against the back of his neck. * Armored Batsuit: A much more heavily armored and mechanized version of the Standard Batsuit, which he wore when confronting Superman. It is durable enough for Batman to survive relatively unscathed after being hurled through a building by the mighty alien, though Batman was still left heavily panting on the ground, and required a few seconds to recover. * Batmobile: An imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by Batman for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham. * Batwing: An aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by Batman against Superman. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Alfred from within the Batcave. * Batarangs: Extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of Batman's symbol, wielded by him when carrying out various different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. * Grapple Gun: A line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractable line which Batman utilizes to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It is able to raise its user up several stories or slow their rate of descent. The line can pull great amounts of weight, as Batman can use it while wearing his Mechanized Armor. * Respirator Mask: A small mask than allows Batman to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen, such as when he was attacked by Firefly's flamethrower. * Sticky Bombs: Small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. * Gas Grenades: Canister-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting Batman's already amazing stealth, to the point that he was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. Intelligence: Genius. Extremely competent fighter with decades of experience as a Vigilante. Very Skilled Detective. Alongside Alfred, constructed many highly advanced gadgets and pieces of tech. Weaknesses: Any weakness of a regular human, but has survived situations which would kill a normal human. Has a questionable mental state, suffering from paranoia and extreme anger, which led to him being easily manipulated by Lex Luthor. However, after Superman's sacrifice, Bruce regained his optimism and sense of hope, and is no longer mad. Key: Base Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Hero Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Geniuses Category:Warner Bros. Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Orphans Category:Billionaires Category:High 6-A